How To Raise Your Boring Boyfriend
by PrincessxXxSky
Summary: Kamu adalah seorang otaku berat yang bersekolah di Teiko Junior High School. Suatu hari kamu bertemu dengan laki-laki takdir idamanmu, semenjak itu kamu berniat untuk membuat sebuah game simulasi kencan. Bagaimanakah perjuanganmu untuk membuat game itu? Dan siapakah laki-laki takdir idamanmu itu?/ GOM x Reader/ Mind to review?


**Normal POV.**

Kamu tengah berjalan didekat komplek rumahmu, kamu berjalan sambil bersenandung ria. Kamu tiba-tiba berhenti karena melihat seorang kakek-kakek yang kamu sangat kenal tengah menyiram kebun di halaman rumahnya.

Kamu menampakkan senyum manismu pada kakek itu. "Ohayou, jii-san!" Sapamu dengan ramah.

"Ah, ohayou (Name)!" Balas sapa kakek itu yang ternyata tetanggamu.

"Hari ini kau terlihat manis dan rapi seperti biasanya." Lanjut kakek itu sambil tersenyum melihat pakaian dress putih dengan hiasan pita yang kamu pakai.

"Arigatou jii-san! Oh, aku harus segera memberikan ini pada Momoi-chan." Ucapmu sambil kembali mengingat kau harus mengembalikan Manga yang kamu pinjam dari Momoi Satsuki, sahabatmu.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya… Jii-san!" Ucapmu sambil melambaikan tanganmu pada kakek itu.

Kakek itu hanya menggangguk. "Ya, ampun sebenarnya dia baru baca Manga apa, sih?" Tanya kakek itu sambil melihat kamu yang sedang berlari kecil.

Saat kamu tengah berlari kecil, tiba-tiba topi putih yang kamu pakai tertiup oleh angin.

"HUWAA! Topiku!" Ucapmu sambil mengejar topimu yang terbawa oleh angin. Angin terus membawa topimu sampai jauh sekali. Kamu yang sudah tak melihat topimu hanya jatuh terduduk dengan lemas.

"Bagaimana ini? Topiku menghilang… Apa aku harus merelakannya saja?" Tanyamu pada dirimu sendiri.

Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu dengan cepat. _'Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus mencarinya karena itu adalah topi hadiah dari okaa-san!' _Batinmu sambil bangkit berdiri.

Kamu mulai mencari topimu tapi saat kau tengah sibuk mencari topimu, kamu merasakan seseorang yang menyentuh pundakmu dengan lembut. Kamu berbalik dan disaat itu kamu melebarkan matamu.

"Ano, apakah ini topi milikmu?" Tanya laki-laki itu yang baik hati membawakan topimu kembali.

Kamu terdiam menatap laki-laki itu.

Dan saat itu kamu merasa bahwa laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu denganmu.

**How To Raise Your Boring Boyfriend**

** .**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of Kuroko no Basuke**  
**This story is owned by me**  
**Rated: T**  
**Pairing: Generation Miracle X Reader**  
**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**.**  
**Enjoy It!**

**Chapter 1: The Fated Boy That I Met.**

Kamu dan Momoi tengah berjalan bersama untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Kamu sedang bercerita tentang laki-laki yang kau bilang takdirmu kepada Momoi dengan hebohnya.

"EH? BENARKAH?" Teriak Momoi sambil menatapmu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Laki-laki itu membawakan topiku kembali seperti di Anime-Anime yang sering kita tonton!" Ucapmu dengan riang pada Momoi.

"Lalu, kau sudah tau nama laki-laki itu?" Tanya Momoi.

"Aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya… Hehe." Ucapmu sambil cengengesan dan Momoi hanya sweatdrop.

"Lalu, kapan kau dan dia bertemu?" Tanya Momoi lagi.

"Kemarin, saat liburan sekolah selesai." Ucapmu sambil kembali mengimajinasikan muka laki-laki itu. "Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…" Lanjut ucapanmu sambil tersenyum sendiri tak lupa pipimu sudah ada semburat merahnya dan Momoi kembali sweatdrop melihatmu.

Akhirnya, setelah kau dan Momoi berjalan sekitar 15 menitan, kalian telah sampai di sekolah kalian yaitu sekolah Teiko Junior High School.

"(Name)-chan! Ayo, kita lihat dimana kelas kita!" Ucap Momoi sambil menunjuk papan pengumuman dekat sebelah pintu sekolah itu.

Kamu hanya menggangguk dan mengikuti Momoi yang berlari duluan, tanpa kamu sadari, kamu tengah diperhatikan oleh seorang laki-laki megane yang mempunyai surai hijau daun.

Laki-laki itu terus memandangmu sampai seseorang menyapanya.

"Ohayou, Midorima-senpai!" Sapa seorang siswi kelas 1 itu.

Laki-laki yang bernama Midorima Shintarou itu tersentak tapi ia segera mengubah wajah kagetnya dengan wajah datar.

Midorima berbalik dengan wajah datar. "Ada apa dan darimana kau tau namaku, nanodayo?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang cool.

"Kyaa! Midorima-senpai bertanya padaku~!" Teriak siswi itu ber fangirling ria mengabaikan pertanyaan Midorima.

Semua siswi mulai mendekati Midorima. "Wah! Itu Midorima-san! KYAAA~ Dia keren sekali~!" Ucap semua siswi disitu.

Disaat Midorima dikelilingi oleh banyak siswi, ia melihat laki-laki bersurai merah yang tengah berjalan sambil membaca buku dengan tenang.

"Are? Itu kan Akashi-senpai!" Ucap seorang siswi kelas 1 disana.

"KYAAA! Dia sama kerennya dengan Midorima-senpai!" Teriak seorang siswi kelas 1 disana juga.

Disaat siswi disana memperhatikan laki-laki yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu, diam-diam Midorima tengah menatap Akashi dengan pandangan benci.

"Midorima-san?" Tanya seorang siswi disana.

"Eh? Iya?" Ucap Midorima yang agak salah tingkah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya salah satu siswi disana.

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, nanodayo."

Sementara kamu dan Momoi yang sudah melihat kelas kalian di papan pengumuman, hanya berjalan masuk ke kelas kalian, di kelas 2-B.

"YATTA! Kita sekelas lagi Momoi-chan!" Ucapmu sambil memeluk Momoi dengan senang.

"Un!" Jawab Momoi sambil tersenyum dan membalas pelukanmu.

Setelah kamu melepas pelukanmu, Momoi teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya (Name)-chan! Apa kau sudah menonton ulang Anime di musim dingin nanti atau mereview Light Novel yang akan keluar di bulan Maret nanti?" Tanya Momoi.

"Aku sudah selesai melakukan itu semua. Untuk Anime, aku maraton nonton Anime selama 24 jam non stop. Lalu buat Light Novel, dalam waktu 3 hari dari penerbitannya. Buat game, dalam waktu seminggu dari tanggal dirilisnya." Ucapmu panjang lebar dengan senyum bangga.

"Sugoi! Jadi misimu untuk menebarkan spoiler nya sudah berhasil?" Ucap Momoi.

"Yap! Dan spoiler ku pun dinikmati oleh semua orang!" Ucapmu dengan riang.

Saat kamu sedang berceloteh ria tentang Anime dan sebagainya dengan Momoi, tiba-tiba di pandangan Momoi tertangkap Midorima yang tengah dikerumuni oleh banyak siswi.

"Are? (Name)-chan! Lihat itu!" Ucap Momoi sambil menunjuk jendela kelasmu.

"Hm?" Ucapmu sambil melihat apa yang Momoi tunjuk.

"Itu Midorin!" Ucap Momoi dan kamu yang mendengarnya sedikit kaget.

"Midorin sungguh hebat, ya? Dia pandai sekali dalam hal seni bahkan lukisan yang ia buat masuk dalam pameran seni kota… Tak heran kalau ia tergolong orang yang populer di sekolah ini." Ucap Momoi memandang Midorima dengan takjub.

"Momoi-chan apakah kau sekarang sudah menyukai laki-laki 3D? Padahal waktu kelas 1, kau sangat menyukai laki-laki 2D." Ucapmu menatap Momoi dengan cemberut yang membuat Momoi gemas untuk mencubit pipimu.

"Eto, sebenarnya, sih… Iya tapi aku masih tetap menyukai Anime dan Manga, kok!" Ucap Momoi.

Kamu hanya menghela nafas.

"Lagipula, (Name)-chan… Bukankah Midorin mirip dengan laki-laki Hero 2D yang keren?" Ucap Momoi sambil melompat-lompat kesenangan.

"Haaahh… Kau ini baka, ya? Semua laki-laki 3D itu menyebalkan…" Ucapmu sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah, (Name)-chan… Tidak semua laki-laki 3D menyebalkan, kok! Kalau kau terus mengganggap mereka seperti itu, selamanya kau tak akan punya pacar, lho!" Ucap Momoi.

Kamu hanya mengabaikan Momoi yang terus berceloteh tentang laki-laki 3D, karena kamu sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di kertas sobekan.

**Skip Time…**

"Ne, (Name)-chan! Apa kau tidak mau ikut upacara penerimaan murid baru?" Tanya Momoi.

"Gomen! Momoi-chan… Kau pergi saja duluan nanti aku menyusul!" Ucapmu pada Momoi yang direspon olehnya dengan anggukan.

Kamu segera berlari entah kemana.

Sementara itu, Midorima tengah celingak-celinguk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Setelah ia merasa tak ada orang disekitarnya atau orang yang mengikuti dia. Ia membuka loker miliknya.

Ia melihat disana ada Manga N*r*t* edisi terbaru miliknya. Ia pun segera mengambilnya dan saat ia mulai membuka lembar halaman pertama buku itu, tiba-tiba ada yang menginterupsinya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau melewatkan untuk membaca manga edisi terbatas itu sampai-sampai kau harus membaca di sekolah secara diam-diam… Shin-chan." Ucapmu yang sudah ada dibelakang Midorima dengan smirk andalanmu.

Midorima tersentak kaget dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap dirimu.

"(Name)… Sudah kubilang jangan bicara padaku saat di sekolah! Dan jangan pernah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan memalukan itu lagi, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan megane nya.

"Seperti biasa kau tetap tsundere Shin- eh, Midorima-kun." Ucapmu yang hampir keceplosan memanggil Midorima dengan sebutan Shin-chan.

"Aku tidak tsundere, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang membuatmu ingin tertawa melihat sifat tsundere nya kumat lagi.

"Iya! Iya! Aku mengerti… Lalu, dimana benda yang kau sebut lucky item mu hari ini?" Ucapmu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hari ini lucky item untuk zodiak Cancer adalah Manga… M-Makanya aku membawa Manga ini ke sekolah untuk lucky item ku hari ini bukan untuk dibaca, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima yang masih tsundere.

"Hah?" Ucapmu bingung.

_'Alasan yang tak masuk akal, nanodayo.' _Batin Midorima yang baru menyadari keterangannya yang bodoh.

Kamu hanya menahan tawamu mendengar alasan Midorima yang gak masuk akal itu yang menurutmu itu sangat lucu.

"J-Jangan tertawa! Dan lupakan apa yang tadiku katakan, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima menahan rasa malunya.

Setelah kamu dan Midorima menenangkan diri, Midorima bertanya padamu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau datang ke kelas 2-A? Bukankah kau di kelas 2-B, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Eh? Kau tau kelasku? Jangan-jangan kau juga memperhatikan kelas dimana aku masuk?" Tanyamu dengan polos yang berhasil membuat Midorima kembali tersentak.

Midorima dengan cepat segera memasukkan kembali Manga itu kedalam lokernya dan menguncinya.

"Kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang penting ingin kau katakan padaku, aku akan pergi, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar kau tak melihat mukanya yang tengah memerah.

"Eh, matte! Ada suatu hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu!" Ucapmu sambil menghentikan langkah Midorima yang ingin menjauh darimu.

"Upacara penerimaan murid baru sebentar lagi akan dimulai, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima yang sudah kembali normal.

"Kita harus bicarakan ini sekarang… Kumohon!" Ucapmu sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tanganmu seperti orang lagi memohon.

Midorima yang melihatnya hanya sedikit blushing dan menggangguk dengan pelan.

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

Kamu bersama Midorima melewatkan upacara penerimaan murid baru dan sekarang kalian tengah sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jadi?" Ucap Midorima yang tengah menatapmu dengan malas.

"Kan, sudah kubilang… Ini proposal proyeknya!" Ucapmu sambil memberikan kertas sobekan yang sudah terisi dengan tulisanmu pada Midorima.

"Untuk apa, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima membaca tulisanmu di kertas sobekan itu.

"Untuk game Galge (Note: Permainan simulasi kencan)!" Ucapmu menatap Midorima dengan serius.

"Aku ingin tau gagasan menyedihkan, bodoh, dan tidak masuk akal, yang dipikirkan oleh orang baka sepertimu, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku senang kau menanyakannya!" Ucapmu sambil tersenyum yang membuat Midorima kembali blushing.

"Jadi, kemarin ada sebuah peristiwa yang mengubah hidupku… Saat itu, aku merasa kalau itu adalah takdir atau sebuah keajaiban!" Ucapmu dengan semangat menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Midorima.

"Oh, begitu, nanodayo." Respon Midorima dengan malas.

"Bagaimana? Hebat, kan? Itu terlihat seperti di Manga Shoujo atau Anime bergenre romance, dan prolog dalam sebuah game Galge, kan?" Tanyamu masih dengan semangat.

"Ya, kedengarannya, sih seperti itu, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya sekali lagi..." Ucapmu sambil kembali mengimajinasikan laki-laki itu lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana gambaranmu tentang laki-laki yang kau temui itu, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima yang menyedarkan dirimu dari dunia imajinasimu .

"Saat aku melihatnya, teks, gambar, dan audio mengalir ke otakku." Ucapmu sambil memejamkan matamu membayangkan peristiwa itu dalam bentuk game.

"Penjelasanmu sungguh tak masuk akal, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima yang sedikit kesal.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menggambarkan cerita ini adalah dalam bentuk sebuah game!" Ucapmu sambil memegang pipimu yang agak memanas.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud… Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak jujur dan mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada laki-laki itu, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima dengan raut muka serius.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku pada laki-laki 3D? Bukankah kau sebagai teman masa kecilku, kau tau kalau aku tak pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki 3D?" Tanyamu dengan polos sambil memiringkan kepalamu.

Midorima serasa ingin menjedukkan kepalanya pada dinding didekat situ, melihat kepolosanmu.

"Lalu? Apa kau ingin menyuruhku membuat bahan masturbasimu?" Ucap Midorima sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Karena kau adalah ilustrator terbaik yang aku paling kenal! Saat siang hari, kau adalah bintang klub seni Teiko Junior High School, Midorima Shintarou. Tapi, saat malam hari, kau adalah seorang otaku dan salah satu anggota dari kelompok doujinshi 18+ yang sangat terkenal yang mempunyai pen name 'Shutoku'!" Ucapmu yang keceplosan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sebut-sebut nama itu di sekolah!" Ucap Midorima mencengkram pundakmu dengan erat dengan tak lupa dikepalanya muncul siku-siku yang berkedut-kedut.

"T-Tapi kau akan melakukannya, kan? Shi-eh, Midorima-kun?" Ucapmu yang hampir mengucapkan Shin-chan lagi.

"Huh! Mana mungkin aku akan melakukannya, baka!" Ucap Midorima mendengus kesal.

"Demo, kau kan sudah berjanji padaku saat kita masih SD!" Ucapmu yang membuat Midorima kembali mengingat kenangan kalian waktu SD.

**Flashback: On.**

_Terlihat ada 2 anak kelas 5 SD yang tengah berjalan bersama di komplek rumah. Mereka berdua tengah membicarakan sesuatu._

_"Aku pasti akan menjadi bos di suatu perusahaan game! Lalu, aku akan datang dan merekrutmu!" Ucap seorang perempuan bersurai (Hair Colour) dengan nada riang yang ternyata adalah dirimu yang masih kelas 5 SD._

_"Aku pasti akan menunggumu selama apapun itu… Aku akan menjadi ilustrator di perusahaan game milikmu, (Name), nanodayo." Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai hijau daun yang ternyata Midorima yang masih kelas 5 SD._

_"Kau berjanji, kan? Shin-chan?" Ucapmu sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking pada Midorima._

_"Un, aku janji, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil mengait jari kelingkingmu dengan jari kelingkingnya._

**Flashback: Off.**

"M-Mana ada anak seusia itu membuat janji semacam itu, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Tapi kau sudah janji! Janji kan harus ditepati!" Ucapmu sambil menunjuk Midorima.

"Kalau kau memang ingin melakukannya, kenapa kau tak membuat ilustrasi dan plot line nya sendiri? Bukankah itu cara seorang doujin, kan… Nanodayo." Ucap Midorima melempar kertas sobekan tadi tepat ke mukamu, yang membuatmu menatap Midorima dengan kesal. Kamu hanya menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisa… Kemampuanku belum cukup untuk menggambar laki-laki idaman seperti itu!" Ucapmu yang membuat Midorima kembali tersentak.

"Apakah ia sangat sekeren itu, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Adegan itu masih terekam dimataku, dia memakai pakaian putih seperti ksatria dan memiliki rambut yang berkilau yang berkibar-kibar dengan menawan, ia berdiri dekat jalan yang dihiaskan bunga sakura yang berguguran karena ditiup angin." Ucapmu dengan nada puitis sekali.

"Kau sama sekali tak menjelaskan tentang wajahnya… Apa kau benar-benar mengingat wajahnya, nanodayo?" Ucap Midorima menghela nafas.

"Bukan begitu! Kemampuanku menjelaskan sesuatu tidak bisa menggambarkannya secara sempurna! Aku tidak bisa merendahkannya! Karena itu, aku membutuhkan kemampuan menggambarmu, Midorima-kun!" Ucapmu panjang lebar tanpa kamu sadari Midorima tengah meremas-remas kertas sobekan itu menjadi bola dan membuangnya ke tanah.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ucapmu sambil memungut kertas sobekan yang sudah menjadi bola itu.

"Dengar, (Name)… Cara berpikirmu itu sudah salah dari awal, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku tak percaya akan mendengar hal itu dari seorang laki-laki penggambar doujinshi hentai!" Ucapmu dengan mulut yang dikerucutkan.

Midorima menatapmu dengan tajam waktu mendengar kalimat yang barusan kamu lontarkan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima dengan tsundere nya.

Kamu makin mengerucutkan mulutmu. "Tapi kau kan seorang penggambar doujinshi hentai, kan?"

Midorima kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau bilang ini adalah proyek bagus, tapi kau malah melenceng dari unsur-unsur dasarnya, apa kau serius dengan ini semua? Itu seperti seorang penipu yang mengaku dirinya sebagai seorang produser dan hanya ingin menikmati keuntungannya sendiri, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima panjang lebar.

"Mou! Aku bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu! Aku juga punya tujuan! Dan juga, aku punya ide-idenya! Aku adalah orang yang membuat proposal agar proyek ini sukses!" Ucapmu dengan mata berapi-api.

"Heh, semua ide itu dituangkan kedalam selembar kertas, seperti seorang cewek dan cowok bertemu, lalu mereka mesra-mesraan, berciuman mesra lalu tamat, semua itu cocok dengan gagasanmu itu barusan, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima sambil bersandar dekat dinding. "Huh! Sungguh membosankan sekali, nanodayo." Lanjut Midorima sambil menaikan megane nya.

"J-Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Ucapmu pada Midorima yang mengabaikanmu.

"Sudahlah… Aku hanya membuang waktuku jika terus disini bersamamu… Jaa, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil meninggalkanmu.

"Matte, Shi-eh, Midorima-kun!" Ucapmu yang berhasil membuat Midorima menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sekali lagi! Tolong dengarkan aku sekali lagi saja!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, nanodayo."

"Aku menunggumu di ruang AV sepulang sekolah, nanti."

Midorima hanya terdiam sebentar lalu ia kembali berjalan lagi. _'Sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan itu (Name), nanodayo.'_

**Skip Time…**

Kamu bersama murid yang lain tengah duduk di ruangan yang sangat luas. Di ruang itu kamu melihat ada panggung yang besar dan diatas panggung itu, ada guru yang lagi mengoceh tentang pidato yang membosankan dan menurutmu tak penting dalam rangka upacara pembukaan.

"Selanjutnya, penyerahan hadiah kepada juara 1 saat ujian kemarin." Ucap guru itu yang berada diatas panggung.

"Ne, (Name)-chan daritadi kau terus cemberut, apa kau ditolak oleh laki-laki saat semester baru dimulai?" Bisik Momoi yang duduk disebelahmu.

"Bukan begitu… Tapi sekarang aku dalam masalah besar…" Ucapmu yang membuat Momoi tak mengerti.

"Akashi Seijuurou-san, kelas 2-A. Tolong maju kedepan." Lanjut guru diatas panggung itu.

Semua memberi tepuk tangan kepada Akashi, kecuali kamu yang masih sibuk berceloteh dengan Momoi tentang proyek yang kamu bilang sangat keren dan hebat itu.

"... Antara diriku dan proyek kerenku yang layak untuk mengawali kehidupanku sebagai seorang otaku berat-… " Ucapmu yang tak sadar Momoi tengah sibuk memperhatikan Akashi.

"Wah! Mitte! Mitte! (Name)-chan!" Ucap Momoi menarik-narik baju lengan seragammu.

"Mou! Momoi-chan! Kau tadi bertanya tapi kau tak mendengarkanku!" Ucapmu sambil menggembungkan pipimu.

"Hehe… Gomen (Name)-chan tapi lihat! Itu Akashi-kun!" Ucap Momoi menunjuk Akashi.

Kamu sedikit kaget saat melihat Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuurou, murid yang paling terpintar di sekolah kita, dia selalu menjadi juara 1, selain itu ia jago dalam banyak bidang hal lain juga! Dia sangat mirip sekali dengan laki-laki 2D idaman yang sempurna di Manga, Anime, Light Novel, atau di game Galge, kan?" Ucap Momoi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jangan samakan dirinya dengan laki-laki 2D, Momoi-chan." Ucapmu yang tak diubris oleh Momoi.

"Lalu, ia juga sangat tampan! Dia termasuk salah satu diantara 2 laki-laki terpopuler di sekolah ini!" Ucap Momoi yang masih dengan mata berbinar.

"Yang itu aku juga tau…" Ucapmu sambil menatap Momoi bosan.

"… Tapi, aneh juga, aku tidak pernah melihat Midorin atau Akashi-kun jalan bareng perempuan lain meskipun mereka tampan dan populer." Ucap Momoi sambil berpose ala mikir.

"Makanya, jangan menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya saja…" Ucapmu menghela nafas.

"Apa mereka menyembunyikannya? Atau mereka benci kepada perempuan, ya?" Tanya Momoi sambil melirik ke dirimu.

"Jangan tanya padaku, dong!" Ucapmu yang pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Yah, kurasa tak ada gunanya membicarakan mereka padamu, Miss. 2D…" Ucap Momoi sambil menampakkan senyum jahilnya.

"Huh! Kaya kau bukan juga otaku." Ucapmu sambil memalingkan wajahmu yang membuat Momoi ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

**Skip Time…**

Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah maka tak ada jam mata pelajaran dan ini adalah waktu bebas untuk semua murid.

Kamu yang teringat dengan misi terbesar dan terkerenmu segera pergi dari kelasmu dan mendatangi kelas 2-A yang ternyata disana hanya ada 1 murid, dan murid itu adalah murid yang menjadi tujuanmu.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih disini… Akashi-kun." Ucapmu sambil menghampiri Akashi yang masih sibuk bermain shogi sendirian di kelas itu.

"Kau belum makan siang, kan?" Tanyamu sambil menaruh bento yang tadi pagi kau buat dimeja Akashi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Akashi.

Kau menghela nafas karena tak dijawab oleh Akashi. "Eto, bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" Tanyamu lagi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Akashi lagi.

Tapi, kamu yang seenaknya beranggapan Akashi diam berarti dia mengatakan iya. Kamu segera menarik kursi terdekat disana yang entah milik siapa, kamu juga tak peduli dan segera mendudukinya.

Akashi melirikmu seolah-olah seperti sedang memberimu perintah.

Kamu yang mengerti maksudnya hanya menggangguk dan membuka bento yang kamu bawa lalu memberikannya pada Akashi.

Saat Akashi mengambil bento itu dari tanganmu, tanpa sengaja tangan kalian bersentuhan yang membuatmu merasa aneh dan segera menarik tanganmu kembali dengan cepat.

Akashi membereskan shogi yang ia mainkan lalu ia bergumam "Itadakkimasu." Setelah itu ia mengambil karage yang kau buat dengan sumpit dan memakannya dengan tenang.

"Enak." Ucap Akashi singkat yang sudah menelan makanannya.

Kamu yang mendengar komentar singkat dari Akashi langsung mengembangkan senyummu.

Hening melanda selama Akashi memakan bento yang kau buat.

Setelah Akashi selesai makan bento yang kau buat, ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan melap mulutnya dengan elegannya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Akashi dengan pelan dan memberikan tempat bento milikmu yang sudah kosong padamu.

Kamu hanya menggangguk pelan.

"Jadi, kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu, kan?" Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ucapmu yang kaget.

"Sampai-sampai kau harus repot-repot menemuiku." Ucap Akashi dengan tenang.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat orang salah paham!" Ucapmu sedikit berteriak.

**Setelah beberapa menit kemudian…**

"Jadi, bagaimana tentang proposalku?" Tanyamu dengan raut muka serius.

Akashi hanya terdiam membaca tulisanmu di kertas sobekan yang sudah kusut itu karena sudah diremas-remas oleh Midorima.

"Aku belum pernah menulis sebelumnya, jadi aku akan sangat senang jika Akashi-kun memberiku saran, aku berharap untuk mendapatkan persetujuan darimu. Tapi aku akan lebih senang lagi jika Akashi-kun mau ikut bergabung dalam proyek itu." Ucapmu sambil memainkan jari telunjukmu.

"… Tapi, aku yakin kau pasti mau ikut dengan proyek itu… Habisnya waktu itu aku sudah pernah membantumu membuat novelmu, walaupun aku tak banyak membantu dan hanya memberi pendapatku saja, sih… Hehe… Tapi kau mau kan membantuku dalam proyek itu?" Ucapmu yang sangat berharap Akashi akan bilang 'ya' tapi sepertinya Kami-sama sedang tak berpihak denganmu.

Akashi dengan santainya meremas-remas kertas itu menjadi bola lagi seperti yang dilakukan oleh Midorima dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan mulusnya.

Kamu membulatkan matamu dengan lebar.

"KYAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ucapmu dengan panik melihat kertas yang kau bilang sebagai proposalmu yang hebat dibuang oleh Akashi dengan santainya.

"Sampah tetaplah sampah, kalau tidak berguna tinggal dibuang saja." Ucap Akashi dengan sangat santai.

Kamu langsung jatuh terduduk dengan lemas seperti tak punya tulang.

"(Name), pemikiran dan kenaifanmu itu menyedihkan, dan bahkan keuletanmu itu tidak bisa memunculkan pesona mereka." Ucap Akashi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Kalimat yang barusan kau lontarkan hampir sama dengan Shi-eh, Midorima-kun, walau cara penyampaian kalian berbeda." Ucapmu yang masih lemas seperti kekurangan tenaga.

"Aku tak bisa memberikan saran kepada suatu hal yang aku anggap tidak layak." Ucap Akashi yang berhasil membuat 1 panah menusuk hatimu.

"S-Seburuk itu, kah?" Ucapmu tambah lemas.

"Untuk sekarang aku memberikan nilai 0 pada proposalmu." Ucap Akashi yang kali ini berhasil membuat 2 panah sekaligus menusuk hatimu.

"Lagipula, ceritanya mengambil dari cerita yang sudah ada… Itu namanya plagiatan." Ucap Akashi dengan dinginnya dan tak berperasaan yang membuat kau dihantam 3 panah sekaligus.

"Terlebihnya lagi, ceritanya itu dari sumber yang mudah diketahui." Ucap Akashi tambah sarkastik yang membuat kau tertusuk 4 panah sekaligus.

"Dan yang paling buruknya, ceritamu itu memiliki kualitas yang sangat buruk yang bahkan setara dengan para peniru diluar sana, aku yakin 100% tak akan ada orang yang berminat dengan ceritamu." Ucap Akashi dengan amat sangat kejam yang membuatmu tertohok 5 panah sekaligus.

"S-S-Segitunya, kah?" Ucapmu yang sudah sangat lemas tertusuk 5 panah sekaligus.

"Aku bahkan sampai merasa mual membaca ceritamu." Ucap Akashi dengan sangat entengnya.

**CTAAARRR!**

Kamu yang mendengar perkataan Akashi yang kejam merasa seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong.

"Dan juga, sekarang aku lagi sibuk. Aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan proyek bodoh dan menyia-nyiakan waktumu itu." Ucap Akashi sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Ceritaku bukanlah untuk menyia-nyiakan waktu!" Ucapmu berteriak pada Akashi dengan lantangnya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali jadi normal.

Akashi sedikit melebarkan matanya saat kau berteriak.

"Aku… Aku selalu ingin membuat game!" Ucapmu sambil menundukkan kepalamu.

"Bahkan, aku selalu berharap untuk bertemu dengan pencipta game yang aku sangat kagumi walaupun itu hanya sebentar!" Ucapmu sambil meremas rok seragam yang kau pakai sampai jadi kusut.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau masih ingat hal yang kau katakan padaku? Bahwa aku tidak usah pedulikan bakat atau semacamnya untuk menjadi pencipta game!" Ucapmu sambil menatap Akashi dengan serius.

"Apa aku pernah bicara begitu? Dan juga, kenapa kau malah mengganti topik pembicaraan kita?" Ucap Akashi yang menyembunyikan samar-samar rona merah dipipinya.

"Bagiku, kalimat itu bagaikan karunia yang diturunkan oleh Kami-sama!" Ucapmu sambil menatap tajam Akashi.

"Heh! Memang kau tau apa tentangku? Kau hanyalah gadis yang kebetulan bertemu dengan penulis novel yang kau kagumi." Ucap Akashi menatapmu dingin.

"Akashi Seijuurou, siswa terpintar dan teladan dalam catatan sejarah sekolah Teiko Junior High School, kau dikenal oleh banyak orang sebagai orang yang sempurna, tapi sebenarnya kau adalah seorang penulis novel yang sangat terkenal yang menulis novel 'Love Blind' series yang terjual sebanyak 500.000 kopian dan kau mempunyai pen name yaitu 'Rakuzan'!" Ucapmu sambil menunjuk Akashi seperti seorang detektif yang menunjuk pelaku.

"Mendengar perkataanmu itu, kurasa kau sudah tau kalau aku sangat sibuk." Ucap Akashi yang menatapmu dengan malas.

"Aku dengar kau mulai menulis judul baru, kan? Omedetou gozaimasu!" Ucapmu sambil membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Arigatou, kalau gitu aku permisi dulu." Ucap Akashi sambil beranjak darisana.

"Meskipun begitu! Sekali lagi! Tolong dengarkan aku sekali lagi saja! Aku akan menunggumu di ruang AV sepulang sekolah!" Ucapmu berteriak pada Akashi yang masih berjalan meninggalkanmu sendirian di kelas 2-A.

Akashi yang masih berjalan hanya bergumam. "Kenapa baru sekarang, (Name)?"

**Skip Time…**

Banyak siswa-siswi yang berhamburan keluar dari Teiko Junior High School, karena sudah waktunya untuk mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sementara kamu masih didalam kelas menulis sesuatu dibuku milikmu yang masih kosong.

"Ne, (Name)-chan… Ayo, kita pulang bersama~" Ucap Momoi merengek padamu.

"Gomen, Momoi-chan tapi untuk hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu pulang bersama karena ada misi besar yang harus segera kuselesaikan!" Ucapmu yang tetap fokus pada buku itu.

"Eh? Apa boleh buat… Baiklah tapi janji, ya… Besok kau pulang bersamaku?" Ucap Momoi sambil mengambil tasnya.

Kamu menggangguk dengan singkat.

"Ok, jaa nee (Name)-chan!" Ucap Momoi yang dibalas oleh anggukanmu lagi.

Setelah sekitar 37 menitan, kamu menulis-nulis sesuatu dibukumu, akhirnya kamu selesai juga.

"YAATTTA! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!" Teriakmu seperti orang merdeka sambil mengangkat buku itu.

"Tunggulah aku Shin-chan… Akashi-kun!" Ucapmu sambil mendekap buku itu.

Lalu, kamu segera cepat-cepat membereskan peralatan tulismu dan memasukkannya pada tasmu. Kamu mengambil tasmu dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke ruang AV.

Tapi saat kamu sudah dekat dengan ruang AV, tiba-tiba kamu dipanggil oleh seorang laki-laki bersurai baby blue dengan nada datar.

"Oh… (Name)-san." Ucap laki-laki itu.

Kamu berbalik kepadanya dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Shirogane-sensei untuk ke ruang guru. Sepertinya ia ingin memberikanmu bahan untuk dibawa ke ruang AV." Ucap laki-laki baby blue itu.

"Gomen, aku tak bisa. Aku punya hal penting yang harus kulakukan!" Ucapmu sambil mengibaskan rambutmu biar terlihat keren gitu.

"Souka, kalau gitu aku akan menyampaikan padanya kalau kau tak bisa." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan datar.

"Gomen, tapi katakan pada Shirogane-sensei, besok aku akan datang pagi dan melakukan apa yang ia minta." Ucapmu sambil mengacungkan jari jempolmu.

"Wakkatta, aku akan menyampaikannya." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil menggangguk.

"Jaa nee!" Ucapmu sambil berbalik.

"Oh, ya!"

"Kali ini apa lagi?"

"Waktu kemarin tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu, (Name)-san."

"Kemarin? Memang kapan kita bertemu?" Tanyamu sambil berbalik pada laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita pernah bertemu kemarin, waktu aku mengambil topi putihmu yang terbawa angin." Ucap laki-laki baby blue itu.

"Masa, sih?" Ucapmu sambil kembali mengingat-ngingat lagi yang entah kenapa otakmu tiba-tiba jadi lemot.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lupa, ya? Apa boleh buat… Ya, sudah aku pergi dulu." Ucap laki-laki itu berbalik dan meninggalkanmu.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok." Ucapmu sambil masih berpikir.

Lalu, tiba-tiba kau mengingat kembali wajah laki-laki yang mengembalikan topimu, ia memiliki wajah datar, surai baby blue, iris baby blue, dan memakai baju polo putih polos dengan celana jeans panjang warna hitam.

"Eh?" Ucapmu sambil menatap laki-laki baby blue itu. "Uso desu, yo?" Ucapmu lagi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

**Di ruang AV…**

Midorima yang baru saja sampai didepan ruang AV, ia menatap pintu ruang AV itu dengan tajam. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo lakukan, nanodayo!" Bisik Midorima pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu, ia membuka pintu itu dan bersandar dekat pintu itu dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dengan keren.

"Hanya karena aku datang kesini bukan berarti aku ingin bergabung, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima yang sifat tsundere nya keluar lagi.

"T-Tapi aku akan mendengarkan apa yang kau ingin bicarakan karena tidak baik kalau kau menunggu sampai malam disini, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima dengan menaikkan megane nya.

"Itu sangat menyentuh sekali, Shintarou." Ucap Akashi yang ternyata ada didalam ruang AV sambil membaca buku.

Midorima berbalik dan melihat Akashi meliriknya. Midorima langsung membelalakkan matanya. "A-Akashi…" Ucap Midorima kaget

"Yah, meskipun, aku tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan denganmu." Ucap Akashi tenang.

Midorima berjalan mendekati Akashi yang masih asyik membaca buku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nanodayo!?" Ucap Midorima menatap Akashi sengit.

"Kebetulan sekali, Shintarou. Aku baru saja ingin menanyakan itu kepadamu." Ucap Akashi menatap Midorima dengan pandangan dingin.

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga diminta (Name) untuk datang kesini, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Ya, aku sudah curiga saat dia bilang ingin membuat sebuah game, tapi aku tak menyangkah dia akan meminta tolong padamu untuk mendesain karakternya." Ucap Akashi masih fokus membaca bukunya.

"Cih! Meminta tolong pada laki-laki sepertimu untuk menulis plot line nya, apa yang dipikirkan oleh si baka itu, nanodayo?" Ucap Midorima menaikkan megane nya.

"Kalau memang begitu, apa bagusnya mempercayakan ilustrasi pada seorang penjahat yang hanya berpura-pura menjadi sempurna diluarnya saja?" Ucap Akashi dengan smirk andalannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut sebagai penjahat, nanodayo!?" Ucap Midorima menatap Akashi tajam.

"Setidaknya aku masih lebih jujur pada diriku sendiri dibandingkan denganmu." Ucap Akashi membalas tatapan Midorima.

"Pokoknya, jangan merasa senang dulu hanya karena si baka itu bergantung padamu, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu darimu, karena kau juga melakukan hal yang sama persis." Ucap Akashi dengan datar.

"Aku datang kesini hanya untuk menghentikannya saja! Tidak mungkin proyek bodoh dan gila itu bisa berjalan dengan lancar, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima yang pipinya sedikit merona.

"Jika itu memang proyek yang bodoh dan gila, kenapa kau harus datang kesini dengan repot-repot?" Tanya Akashi sambil menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya.

Skatmat! Midorima tak bisa membalas perkataan Akashi kembali.

"S-Sudah cukup! Aku pulang duluan, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima berbalik ke pintu ruang AV.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Ucap Akashi sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kau… Masih mau menunggunya disini? Apa kau benar-benar mau membaca cerita absurdnya, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima menatap Akashi dengan tajam.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, Shintarou." Ucap Akashi membalas tatapan Midorima dengan dingin.

Akashi dan Midorima saling berpandang dengan sengit menimbulkan aura-aura tak mengenakkan di ruang itu.

**Reader's POV.**

"Chotto Matte!" Teriakku sambil mengejar laki-laki misterius itu dengan kecepatan lariku yang bagaikan atlit profesional.

Aku pun berlari mendahuluinya dan berhenti tepat didepannya, sepertinya ia terlihat kaget. Fufufu… Jangan remehkan kecepatan lariku!

Aku menatap iris baby blue nya dengan lekat-lekat.

"Eto, ada apa?" Tanya laki-laki misterius itu.

"Kau… KAU!" Ucapku menunjuknya tepat didepan matanya.

"Aku apa?" Tanya laki-laki misterius itu.

"Waktu itu… Kau…" Ucapku yang dipotong oleh laki-laki misterius yang telah monolongku.

"Sepertinya kita sekelas lagi, mohon bantuannya, (Fullname)-san." Ucap laki-laki misterius itu yang membungkuk sopan padaku.

"Eh, d-darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tau, kita kan pernah sekelas waktu kelas 1 SMP."

"Hah?"

_'Aneh… Aku tak pernah tau kalau dulu aku sekelas dengannya.'_

"Gomen, tapi namamu siapa, ya?" Tanyaku pada laki-laki takdirku.

_Suatu hari saat musim semi, aku bertemu dengan laki-laki takdirku…  
_  
"Kuroko Tetsuya desu, yoroshiku." Ucap Kuroko-kun dengan sopan.

Aku hanya menggangguk. "Kurasa kau sudah tau namaku, tapi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi padamu, namaku (Fullname), yoroshiku!" Ucapku memberikan senyum manisku dan Kuroko-kun hanya menggangguk.

… _Tapi, itu semua cuma salah paham saja._

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Akhirnya chapter pertama selesai juga! Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Anime Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata. Baru pertama kali saya membuat cerita dengan pairing reader dan saya juga membuat omakenya kuharap kalian menyukainya. Yak, langsung mulai saja omakenya...**

**Omake**

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Suara jam dinding di ruang AV bergema-gema di ruang itu.

Midorima melirik jam dinding di ruang AV itu dan jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.45 sore.

"Sepertinya ia tak datang, ya… Nodayo." Ucap Midorima yang sudah lelah menunggumu untuk datang.

"Ya." Ucap Akashi singkat yang juga lelah menunggumu, bahkan selama ia menunggumu ia sudah selesai membaca bukunya daritadi.

"Kita pulang saja, nanodayo…" Ucap Midorima dan dibalas anggukkan Akashi.

Mereka meninggalkan ruang AV itu yang sudah tak ada siapa-siapa lagi.

**Omake End**

Ok, langsung akhir kata saja.

Mind to review?


End file.
